Recuperation
by AmeliaDarkholme
Summary: With a new face, Finnick Odair refused to return to his old life. As his son grew older, he finally decided that he wanted to watch over him as Fallon Odair's teacher, Jack Darkpine. But, what happened when he met the love of his life again, only to find that she's married? "It's nice to finally meet the man Fallon adores so much, Mr Darkpine." "Nice to see you too...Mrs Hope."
1. New Beginning

**SUMMARY: **No one knew that when Finnick sacrificed himself to be eaten by the mutts, he actually managed to survive. With the help of Mrs Everdeen, Finnick got back his former self, only with a new face. When he was fully recovered, he made a mission to have his family back. But, with his new face, will he be able to do it?

**CHARACTERS:**

Finnick Odair/Jack Darkpine : Grant Gustin

Annie Cresta : Katie Findlay

Fallon Odair : Samuel Joslin

Mrs (Miriam Darkpine) Everdeen : Paula Malcomson

Cassie Tophorn : Dianna Agron

Pollux Hope : Aaron Taylor-Johnson

Katniss Everdeen : Jennifer Lawrence

Peeta Mellark : Josh Hutcherson

Haymitch Abernathy : Woody Harrelson

**NOTES: **This story is slightly AU, for most of the parts. For the sake of this story, just pretend that Katie Findlay and Samuel Joslin and Grant Gustin all have green eyes, the mutts merely slit Finnick's neck but didn't exactly killed him, and for all actors to age according to their characters. Also, I'm sorry if I get a few of the facts a little mixed up. It has to be that way to fit with my plot.

**DISCLAIMER:** Anything you find familiar belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Miriam Everdeen, formerly Darkpine, was helping around the hospital she just began to work at. She was immensely relieved to find that her daughter wasn't punished for murdering President Coin. She couldn't stand to lose Katniss, after losing her husband and Prim. She was thinking about moving away from Twelve permanently, probably to Four or Eight or Eleven; she really didn't care. She just had to leave Twelve. Miriam was still thinking which district she'd ask to be assigned at as a Healer, when the door to the hospital flew opened, a group of people pushed a bed through it with a barely-alive man lying on it. She watched as those people went into Room 147, where surgeries always held there. Her insides clenched at the thought of another family probably worrying over their dying son or father or brother.

"Healer Everdeen!" called one of the nurses.

"Yes, I'm here," Miriam said quickly, her white robes swishing as she came toward a young nurse who had called her name.

"We need you and Healer Ross in Room 147," the nurse said. "The patient needs a major skin-surgery for his face, his throat is severely slit, he broke his right leg and a few ribs but it's not permanent, and his torso needs to be sewn shut immediately. He's lost too much blood."

"But I have no idea how to – "

"That's why Healer Ross is there to assist you," the nurse said impatiently. "You'll be there to help him. No one else is as experienced as you are."

Miriam nodded her head and quickly headed toward Room 147. When she entered said room, the stench of blood filled her nostrils, and she could see her patient was having seizure. She forced herself to keep her cool and watched what was wrong with her patient, while a nurse was sterilising her off all possible viruses and germs. Once she was declared sterile, she stepped closer toward the bed, her hands fought their way into the typical surgery-gloves. She swallowed heavily when she finally had a good look on her patient. His face was badly ruined it was impossible to recognise him even if he was her son, his torso was split opened, and there were claw and bite marks all over his body. Someone had taken care of his throat, from what Miriam saw. Blood was pouring profusely from his wounds; reddish-black blood. Miriam had a feeling that whatever it was that bit him, also poisoned him.

"He looks to be poisoned," Miriam told her partner Healer Ross. "We have to extract the poison out of his system."

Ross nodded his head. "I agree. Nurse, get me the poison-suction machine, and installed it to his veins as quick as you can."

"Yes, sir," a nurse said, quickly went to do what she was told to. Twenty-three seconds later, the nurse and her friend were running the machine, and Miriam could see the poison going out through the hose that connected the machine and her patient.

"Now, we have to sew his torso shut," Ross said, more to himself. Without being told what to do, Miriam was already helping out Ross with the procedure to stitch the patient's skin together. Even if she never did it, she knew exactly what to do, having read everything in a book.

"Healer Ross, we're losing him," the same nurse said, watching the monitor that recorded the patient's heartbeat.

"Shock him," Miriam said, before Ross could. The nurse obeyed, and shocked the patient twice with the new creation of a CPR machine. Miriam let out a deep breath that she didn't know she was holding when the pulse went stable again.

"We have to operate the skin in his face," Ross said. "And call more help to tend those bite and claw marks. I don't want them to get infected."

It took them eight hours straight to _fix _the patient, and by the time they were finished, Miriam felt like sleeping anywhere, no matter where it was. But, with the remaining power she had, she tried to check on his patient. He was lying on the bed in one of the Special Care Rooms, where patients with critical situation were located in. There was no name written in his identity board, and Miriam couldn't help but to wonder who he was. His whole body was wrapped in bandages, including his face. She didn't know how he looked previously, but she hoped he'd like his new face.

"Healer Miriam?" a nurse said, coming into the room. She was the same nurse who told Miriam to do the surgery with Ross earlier.

"Yes?" Miriam responded, without taking her eyes off her patient. Somehow, probably from his built, he reminded her of her late husband.

"It's already late. Don't you want to rest after the surgery?" the nurse said, walking toward Miriam. Only then, Miriam took her eyes off her patient and looked at the nurse.

"How long have I been here?"

"You've been here for almost two hours. It's around 11 o'clock right now."

"Oh, God, I didn't know I've been here that long. It's just...I feel something for him. He reminds me of my husband, and I don't even know how he looks." Miriam sighed and caressed the patient's face through the thick bandage that wrapped his whole head. "Where did they find him?"

"In the tunnel under President Snow's Mansion. From the looks of it, he's been there all day. It's a miracle he's still alive, with all the blood he lost."

"He must be one hell of a fighter," Miriam mumbled. "Tell me, what's your name?"

"Cassie Tophorn," the nurse said. "I'm from Two. I just started working here a year ago."

Miriam looked at Cassie closely for the first time. She looked to be around Katniss' age, probably only a few years older than Katniss. She was really pretty, blonde haired with warm brown eyes. Miriam had never seen anyone with brown eyes before, and she silently agreed with all the books she used to read when she was young about people with brown eyes looked really beautiful, with an aura of grace around them.

"Nice meeting you, Cassie," Miriam said, shaking the younger girl's hand. "I'm Miriam Everdeen."

"Yes, I know you. Mother of the Great Katniss Everdeen." There was a tinge of jealousy in her tone, and Miriam pretended as if she didn't hear it.

"I think I'm going to stay here for the night," Miriam told Cassie. "If you want to, you're welcome to stay with me, Miss Tophorn."

Cassie smiled. "That'd be a pleasure for me, Healer Everdeen."

"Please, just call me Miriam."

"Only if you call me Cassie."

* * *

It was dark. For a moment, he thought he was blind. But after he tried to open his eyes again, he realised something was covering his eyes; covering his whole body. He could still see the tiniest ray of light from below his eyes, just where his nose and mouth weren't covered. Instinctively, he tried to take off whatever it was on his face, but pain shot through his arms. His body jerked at the feeling of it, and was shocked to find he lost feeling of his leg. Panic began to rise in him, he started make sounds. It hurt his throat to make a noise, and he was glad that someone immediately came to his side. He didn't care whoever that person was, Snow's men or not, he just needed help.

"Easy there, son," the voice said. It was a woman. She sounded familiar. "You've been comatose for more than a month. You need to be careful or else you'll hurt yourself."

"W-where am I?" he whispered, barely audible.

"You're in the Central Hospital in Capitol," the voice said again. "You were found in a tunnel under Snow's Mansion, barely alive. You broke your right leg, a few ribs, and your throat was slit, your torso was slashed opened, and your face was badly ruined. But, nothing we can't fix, although we have to get your face through a skin-surgery."

"S-skin surgery?" he repeated dumbly.

"Yes. In a way, you have a new face. I'm about to open your bandage, actually. You were awake for a few times for the last two weeks, so we figure it's time to take off your bandage. Cassie!"

He heard the door was opened and footsteps coming inside the room. "Is it time, Miriam?" the voice called Cassie said. She sounded younger.

"Yes, it is. I need you to help me hold his head still while I take off the bandage, okay?" the person called Miriam said. "Are you ready now?"

It was awhile until he realised that Miriam was talking to him. "Yeah," he muttered in a hurry, flinching slightly when he felt his throat burnt in pain. The pain quickly subsided when he felt a hand on his head, slowly guiding him to lift his head off the comfortable pillows. He was now attacked by the overwhelming feeling of anxiety and nervousness.

"Don't move his head too much, Cassie," Miriam said as she began to unwound the bandage from his head. "I don't want to cause more injury to his throat."

"Okay," Cassie said, her voice wavering slightly. It seemed like he wasn't the only who was nervous about the whole new-face thing.

He counted to forty-seven until his head was free of the bandages. He opened his eyes, but quickly shut them again when a really bright light nearly blinded his eyes. He tried to open his eyes a few more times, this time timidly. By the time he could see properly again, a mirror was already in front of his face. He heard Cassie said something about him looking good, but he couldn't be sure. His attention was all set on his face in the mirror. Only, it wasn't his face that looked back at him. It was another man. Even if Miriam had sort of reminded him about it, he was still wasn't ready that he'd look so different.

"Oh my God," he whispered, ignoring the pain in his throat. "_Oh my God..."_

"What? Anything wrong?" Miriam said, and the mirror was pulled away from his face. He was shocked to find the face of Mrs Everdeen looking back at him.

"Mrs Everdeen?" he said. Miriam nodded her head.

"Yes, yes, I'm Mrs Everdeen," Miriam said impatiently. "Is there anything wrong? Do you feel pain, or does something feel – "

"You don't know me?" he said again. Miriam frowned.

"Who are you?" she said, finally realising for the first time that she hadn't know her name. "Have we met before? I couldn't be sure, because like I said, your face was barely recognisable when – "

"I'm Finnick," he said, and everything fell silent. Miriam blinked her eyes for a few times.

"Finnick Odair?" she asked for confirmation. Finnick nodded his head, but instantly stopped when a wave of dizziness swept through him.

"Yes, that's me," Finnick confirmed with words instead. From beside him, Cassie gasped.

"Oh, damn, even with a new face you still look perfect," Cassie mumbled. Had it been another time in another situation, Finnick would have winked seductively at her, as it was the role Snow had given him since he first won the Games. But now, he could careless about Snow or even the Rebellion.

He didn't look like him. He looked _different._

"God, how in the world Annie will ever recognise me?" he whispered, closing eyes. Flashes of the love of his life came into his mind like a movie, and his heart clenched in misery.

"Your son was just born two weeks ago, you know," Miriam said carefully. Finnick shot his eyes opened. His son... He remembered Annie was pregnant when he left her to join Katniss and the others to attack Snow's Mansion. He was a father now.

"What's his name?" Finnick inquired softly. In his head, he was picturing a faceless baby in the arms of his wife. It was Cassie who answered him though, not Miriam.

"Fallon," Cassie said. "There was a news about it. He looks just like you did, with her mother's eyes."

"And how's my wife?"

"She's healthy and...sane. And married." Miriam said.

"How did they manage to..." Finnick trailed off, couldn't find himself to finish the words. His Annie was alright, and he wasn't there with her like he'd _always_ promised her.

"She went through an operation, and they cut something in her nerves. I don't really know the details, I just heard it from the news," Miriam explained. There was a long pause until she said, "Do you want me to call her?"

Finnick pondered about it. Did he want to see her again? The selfish side of him wanted to see her, but the other side of him worried about her reaction. What if she didn't want him anymore because he looked different? He had heard that people with unstable emotions found it hard to adapt with new and unfamiliar things. He didn't want to confuse Annie, by showing up in her doorsteps and forcing her to choose between him and her husband. But, they had a son together, and he felt it was his job to take care of his son, even if Annie didn't want him anymore.

"No," Finnick finally decided. "She's enough to put up with for the past few years. I want her to be happy." _Even if I don't, _Finnick finished his words in his head.

"Very well," Miriam said, nodding her head. "I'll be gone for a few minutes, to inform the others about your name."

"Don't!" Finnick exclaimed loudly, forgetting his wounded throat. "I don't want you to tell them about my name. If I want Annie to start a new life without me, I can't have people knowing my name. She'll try her best to see me."

"Okay," Miriam said. "Then, who do you want people to call you?"

"Jack," Finnick answered almost immediately. He didn't know why, but that was the first name that popped into his head.

"Jack who?" Cassie quipped. Finnick didn't answer.

"May I suggest you to take my maiden name? Darkpine?" Miriam suggested. "That way, I can tell people that you're my long lost nephew. No one will question it. I guess, that's the luxury I get for being the mother of a hero."

"Jack Darkpine..." Finnick said his new name softly. He liked the sound of it. "Alright, I'll use it, if you don't mind."

"Don't think too much about it," Miriam said, smiling. "Come on, Cassie. We have files to fill."

"Um, one thing, Mrs Everdeen," Finnick said before Miriam and Cassie went out of the room. "Can you two please keep quiet about this?"

"Of course," Cassie answered for both her and Miram, and exited the room. Finnick heaved deeply once he was alone, staring at the white ceiling above him.

Finnick Odair was dead in the War. He was now Jack Darkpine. Nephew of Miriam Everdeen, technically cousin of Katniss Everdeen. No more a Hunger Games Victor, no more the womanizer.

Most importantly, no more he was the man in Annie Cresta's life.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello! This is my first try on writing about Finnick and Annie. I just love them so much. Their story is so tragic my brain demands me to write them a fanfiction. For those of you who also read my Dramione story _Ravenclaw Institute for Girls, _I'm really sorry that I don't think I'll be updating anytime soon. I'm facing a little of a dead end right now. But, don't worry, I promise I'll continue.

Anyway, what do you think about this story? Review and tell me what you think okay ;)

Thanks a lot for reading!

Amelia


	2. Moving On

It had been almost five months since Finnick's death, and no matter how much she told herself, Annie couldn't bring herself to move on from him, not even after she got married. Pollux Hope was a great man, her best friend, but she didn't love him the way she loved Finnick. It was unfair for Pollux, because from what he had told her, he truly loved her in a way she loved Finnick. The only reason Annie agree to marry Pollux after only two months of Finnick's death was because of their son. She didn't want Fallon to grow up without a father. Her son deserved a complete set of parents, even if his Pollux wasn't his biological father.

She looked at the baby in her arms, her tears slowly dropping onto Fallon's cheek, and the little guy squirmed at the feeling of water on his chubby cheeks. She was so glad that they managed to restore her sanity back to her. It was enough that Fallon lost his father to this blasted and barbaric Games. He didn't need to have an insane mother as well. Sometimes, it hurt Annie to look at Fallon. He looked so much like Finnick, even if he had her pale-green eyes. Somehow, Annie knew that Fallon would grow just like his father in every single way Annie knew about Finnick.

"Annie? Where are you?" she heard her husband called her.

_Husband_. God, it felt so weird to call someone not Finnick, moreover her best friend, her husband.

"I'm here," Annie called back. She heard Pollux's steps got closer to Fallon's room as she put her son back into his crib.

"I thought you went out," Pollux said, one arm on Annie's shoulder. "I woke up and you were nowhere beside me."

"I was just checking on Fallon," Annie answered, not bothering to take her eyes her child. "It's time to feed him in an hour."

"I see," was all Pollux said. They fell into a comfortable silence for awhile, Annie's hand stroking Fallon's barely-there hair while Pollux was absentmindedly patting Annie's shoulder.

"How are you doing?" Pollux said in a soft voice.

"I'm okay," Annie responded after awhile. Pollux sighed, now putting both of his hands on Annie's shoulder, and spun her around to face him.

"You know you don't have to lie to me, Annie," Pollux said, tilting Annie's chin up with his free hand. Annie had no choice but to look at him. "You can tell me anything you want."

"What do you want me to say, Pollux?" Annie whispered. "You know exactly how am I doing. He was the reason I'm still here. He was the central of my existence, the sun in my galaxy. All my life ever since the Games, I had been depending on him. As cliche as it sounds, he was my everything."

"There you go," Pollux said. "You can start by being honest with me about how you feel for Finnick. I never ask you to love me back, Annie. I just want you to be honest. That's all I want from you."

"Oh, Pollux," Annie said, finally taking a look at him. "Why the hell did you want to be stuck with me? You're too kind, even for your own good. You can get any girl you want, someone who's much better than me. Someone who can love you back."

Pollux laughed a humourless laugh, caressing Annie's flawless face. "But, ain't that the point, Annie? I don't want any other girl. _I want you._"

"But, I don't – "

"I know that. It doesn't matter to me. As long as you're happy, I'm happy. If you're not happy with us being married, it's okay. We'll have a divorce tomorrow." Annie looked at Pollux incredulously.

"What? I never said that I – "

"You don't have to lie to me – "

"I'm not lying to you!" Annie insisted. "I married you because I wanted to. Even if the reason wasn't because I love you the way you love me, I still agreed to marry you, didn't I?"

"Why did you marry me then?" Pollux shot the question that had been bothering him for a few months. "If you don't love me they way I love you, then why did you even bother to say yes?"

"I married you for Fallon," Annie said. The pain was visible in Pollux's face, it hurt Annie to see her best friend in pain. "You told me you wanted to marry me, and you'd love Pollux as if he was your own. That was why I wanted to marry you. I wanted Fallon to have a mother _and _a father."

Pollux didn't answer immediately. He blinked for a few times as he slowly lowered himself to sit on the chair beside the crib. He didn't say anything for what felt like hours to Annie, when actually, it had been only three minutes. She was rather hoping for Pollux to shout at her, but he didn't. And that made Annie grew worried even more.

"Please say something," Annie said. She knelt in front of Pollux, taking one of Pollux's hand with her own, while her other hand pulled Pollux's face to look at her. He didn't say anything though, merely staring back into her eyes, his turquoise eyes looked deep into her soul.

"I always knew you used me as a pawn in your life," Pollux said quietly, barely audible. "Even before we had our wedding, I knew that there was a reason you wanted to marry me."

"I'm sorry," Annie whispered, a single tear dropped onto their intertwined hands. Pollux used his free hand to wipe her tears away.

"Don't be. You only want the best for your son, and that's normal."

"But it's not fair for you."

"Well, yeah... But, I can't live with that. I'm a big boy, you don't have to worry so much about me. You just worry about Fallon, and try to lighten up a bit, okay? I promise I'll be fine."

"Have I ever told you that you're too kind?" Annie sighed, leaning her head against Pollux's. "Really, I don't deserve your love, or anything you ever gave me."

"It's not your call to decide about it though," Pollux teased her lightly. Annie chuckled.

"Thank you, Pollux. You're the greatest guy and woman can I ask for. Had it been in another life, and Finnick was no one I knew, I'd have no problem falling in love with you." Annie heaved deeply, for the first time in her life, she felt as if her burden was lifted from her. Oh, she still felt guilty for marrying another guy who wasn't Finnick, and guilty for using Pollux for her own advantage, but she tried to push them all away. Nothing was fair and simple in life. That only happened in stories.

"I love you, Annie," Pollux whispered, his free hand was now stroking Annie's brown hair. "I love you with all my heart, and I promise you that I love Fallon just as much as I love you."

"And I promise, I'll try to learn to love you, in my own twisted way," Annie replied, kissing Pollux's knuckles with the most gentle kiss she could manage.

That was the best offer she could give him.

* * *

It had been three months since he woke up and found out about his new face. It was time for him to go back home, but he realised he had nowhere to call his home anymore. He was no longer Finnick Odair. He lost everything he had when he decided to be Jack Darkpine. Not that he regretted his decision to leave his old life – he rather enjoyed being Jack, whose life was much simpler and quieter than Finnick's. He just wished that he at least had some money, even if it was only a few pennies. He had no idea where to go, once his release-papers were signed up.

"Good morning, Jack," Miriam greeted as she entered his room.

"Morning, _Auntie Miriam_," Finnick said, grinning slightly.

"Morning," Miriam answered, laughing.

They had agreed that it would be much better if Finnick called her so, just to convince people about it. Miriam convinced everyone that Finnick was the son of her brother, who moved away from Twelve with their mother after their parents' were divorced. The only truth about Miriam story was about her parents' divorce, and her mother moving out of Twelve. Miriam was an only child. From what Finnick heard, Miriam had no idea about where her mother was until nowadays. When Miriam informed people about Finnick, they stared at her without blinking for almost two minutes. It was a shock for them to know that Katniss Everdeen had a cousin. Miriam told Finnick that they would have to deal with Katniss sooner or later, and by then, they would have to tell her a really convincing story. Not that it was a problem for Finnick. Lying was one of his greatest skills.

"Are you ready to go home?" Miriam said, sitting on the chair she always sat on for past few months.

"I can't wait to get out of here, it's just...I don't know where to go," Finnick said slowly. "As Finnick Odair, I've a home. But as Jack Darkpine? I'm not only penniless, I'm homeless too."

"That's why you're my nephew. You're going to stay with me until I kick you out," Miriam said, grinning. Finnick knew her for almost two years already, but he could count it with one hand how many times Miriam Everdeen smiled, let alone grinned.

"Where are you staying? Back in Twelve?"

"No. I'm staying in Four. In your old house, actually. When Annie got married, she sold everything that was possibly related with you; including your house. I asked to be assigned in Four after I decided that you'll be staying with me. I told Annie I wanted to buy her house, but she objected the money I offered her, and gave me the house for free."

"Oh," was all Finnick could say. He really had nothing to say about it, and he was glad when Cassie entered the room with a wheelchair.

"Hey, Jack," Cassie said cheerfully. "I've just dealt with your release-papers. You are no longer a patient here."

"Thank you, Cassie," Finnick said, smiling. The young nurse nodded her head, pushing the wheelchair closer toward Finnick.

"Here's a wheelchair for you. You've only tried to walk twice. I figure you probably – "

"I rather walk," Finnick said quickly, cutting her words. "I don't want people to look at me with pity in their eyes. Give me twenty minutes, and I'll be able to walk normally."

"Okaaay," Cassie said, dragging her words, not sure about the prospect of letting Finnick to walk. Finnick himself took a deep breath, pulling his leg over the bed that they were dangling around an inch above the floor, and braced himself to try to walk.

He first tapped both his feet on the floor, pushing all his weight to his feet. He took another deep breath and, using the table beside his bed, he gathered himself to stand. Testily, he released his hold from the table, and tried his best to stand tall without tipping to his sides. Once he got his balance, he began to move his right leg forward, and followed it with his left one. He tried it again, and a small smile began to form on his lips when he had moved four steps away from the bed. But, his smile faltered instantly when his knees weakened, he lost feeling of his footing, and he tumbled onto the floor like a broken doll.

"No!" he said loudly, when Cassie and Miriam rushed to his side to help him. "I don't need help. I can do this. I can do this. _I can do this._"

He repeated those words over and over again like a mantra while he pushed himself off the ground. He forced himself to stand, ignoring the burning sensation in his feet. Taking a few deep breaths, determination flashing in his greenish-blue eyes, he tried to walk again. He walked really slowly toward the door, taking small steps like babies did when they learned how to walk for the first time. When he reached the door, he turned around, and walked back toward the bed. A bead of sweat dropped off his forehead, all muscle in his body protesting to work. But, he wouldn't have it. He had full control of his body, not the other way around. If he wanted to walk, he could walk. He always got what he wanted.

Half an hour later, he was able to walk properly again.

"Congratulation, Jack," Mriam said, laughing slightly. "Usually, it takes someone at least four hours to walk again after being paralysed for five months."

"I didn't become the youngest Hunger Games Victor for nothing, you know," Finnick panted, letting Cassie to wipe the sweat off his forehead. "So, when are we going home, _Auntie?_"

Miriam chuckled but said nothing. She motioned Finnick to follow her out of the room. He noticed how people stared at him, only this time, they didn't look at him in adoration. They looked at him as if he was one of the mutts that the people of Capitol created. He tried to ignore those stares, the whispers even. He was used with people gawking at him since he was only fourteen. A little more wouldn't hurt him. The problem was, the stares and whispers didn't stop, even until they arrived at the train station.

"Have dinner with us someday, Cassie," Miriam said before they boarded the train. The two women hugged each other.

"I'll see when I can," Cassie said, smiling. She turned to look at Finnick and shook his hand.

"Thank you for everything," Finnick said. Cassie nodded.

"Don't wear yourself too much, okay," she said. "I don't want to see your face again. At least, until two or three years."

"Oh, okay," Finnick laughed. "See you around, Cassie."

"Yeah, see you."

It was a bit hard for him to get on the train, and albeit unwillingly, he let Miriam helped him. Once they found their seat, they looked to the window, where Cassie waved at them, a beautiful smile on her face. Both Miriam and Finnick waved back at her, even until the train moved and they could no longer see the blonde-haired nurse. The journey from Capitol to Four went in silence, and neither of them bothered to break it. Finnick was thinking about Annie and his son Fallon, wondering whether he'd be able to see them one day. He didn't know exactly what Miriam was thinking during the silence that endured between them, but he had a vague idea about it. She was probably thinking what she'd have to say to Katniss once the Girl on Fire found out about him.

By night time, the train stopped at the Four Train Station. Miriam had been asleep since two hours before they arrived at Four. Finnick didn't feel like sleeping. He had been asleep for two months, and he felt like it was more than enough. He woke Miriam up, shaking her gently. They spent no time longer on the train after Miriam was awake, and hurried off toward Finnick's old house. If he was to be honest, he was a bit nervous about going back home. It was his parents' home, and it had been years since went there. He mostly spent his time in Capitol, or a few days in Mags' house whenever he visited Annie. His parents had long been dead, sentenced to death when he disobeyed Snow's order to be a man-whore. Finnick shuddered unconsciously at the thought of his parents begging for life, and all he could do was to watch them being decapitated.

"Jack?" Miriam said, pulling Finnick out of his daydream. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Yes?" he mumbled. It was awhile later that he realised, they were already standing in front of his childhood home, and the door was wide opened.

"Welcome back home."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Here's chapter two! I'm free until Monday, so I'll try to update everyday. But, I'll be away from Tuesday till Friday though :(

Anyway, what do you think about this chapter? Do you like it? Tell me what you think! If you want to suggest me what to happen in the next chapter, write it in your review. I'll be so happy if you spend your time to review. Just promise me, no flames, okay :D

Thanks for reading!

Amelia


	3. A Meeting

_He was standing in the Town of Four, along with all other people. A big stage was standing smugly in front of everyone, and he felt the slightest bit of de javu. Peacekeepers surround them all, herding everyone as if they were nothing but animals. It took him awhile to realise it was just a few minutes before the Reaping began. The Hunger Games. The blasted burden they all had to go through. Heaving deeply, he watched as the Reaping began, slightly feeling thankful that he wasn't going to be Reaped anymore. Twice was enough, thank you very much._

_His attention was distracted when he saw a familiar pale-green eyes in the sea of crowd, not far from where he was. Her brown hair framed her beautiful face flawlessly, but it was her eyes that attracted him the most. She looked familiar. Extremely familiar, to be honest. He forced himself to get closer to her, walking through the crowd, pushing and nudging some people away. Once he was standing in front her, he realised that it was none other than the love of his life, Annie Cresta._

_"Annie?" he whispered. His hand itched to pull her into his arms, but when Annie took a step away from him, he retreated his hand back to his side._

_"Annie, love, what's wrong?" he repeated. Annie looked at him coolly, though tears taking a free fall down her pale face._

_"Why did you abandon us? Why, Finnick? Why did you leave us when we needed you the most?" Annie said, her tone was so heart-breaking it pained Finnick._

_"You were married with someone else, Annie. Then there was a matter about my face. I didn't know what to do."_

_"All we wanted was to have you in our lives. And you blew it, Finnick. Look what you've done."_

_"What do you mean?" Finnick said, frowning. He looked at the stage where Annie was pointing at. A boy just ascended the stage. Finnick couldn't see his face, but somehow, he knew who it was._

_"Is that – "_

_"Yes, you're right. That's our son; _my _son, Finnick. And because of you, they take him away from me."_

_"Oh dear God..." Finnick breathed. "Annie, I didn't..." He trailed off, didn't know what to say._

_"Give me back my son, Finnick," Annie whispered. She was getting away from him and how hard Finnick tried to go after her, he was kept on being pushed aside by the crowd. But he could still her voice loud and clear in his ears._

_"Give me back my son, Finnick," he heard her said again. He fought harder to get toward her._

_"Annie, get back here!" he shouted, struggling so hard against everyone._

_"My son, Finnick."_

_"Annie!" he shouted again. This time, he was knocked down, and fell felt on his face. People literally stepped on him, or kicking him in his face._

_"My son, Finnick."_

_"Annie!"_

_"Finnick."_

_"Finnick."_

_"Finnick."_

_"_FINNICK, WAKE UP!" yelled a voice so loud, Finnick shot his eyes wide opened instantly. His hand whipped around to grab the knife from under his pillow in an inhuman speed. Someone was looming over him, looking at him in worry. For a moment, he didn't recognise who it was, and his knife was dangerously close toward that person's neck. It was until he blinked his eyes for a hundred times that he realised who it was.

Miriam Everdeen.

And he nearly slit her throat opened.

Katniss would definitely hunt him down if she found out about it.

"Oh, _dear_ God! Miriam, I'm _so _sorry!" he exclaimed. He threw his knife across his room and rushed to check Miriam's neck. There was a slight scratch, but overall she was fine.

"You had a nightmare about Annie, didn't you?" Miriam said softly in a motherly tone. Finnick felt like a mere child of four when he nodded his head.

"Our son was Reaped into the Hunger Games in my dream, and Annie blamed me for it," Finnick said, barely audible. He was still in shock. His shock doubled over when Miriam hugged lovingly, like how his mother used to when he was still a kid. Finnick decided that loved the feeling. He missed his mother _so much._

"That was just a dream, Finnick. It will never happen," Miriam cooed, stroking Finnick's hair.

"I know, it's just..."

"Just what?"

Finnick wondered whether he should talk about his wish to see his son or not. He opted against it, saying that there were things he better kept to himself. Miriam had a lot in her head anyway. "Nothing," Finnick said. "Just forget it." Miriam nodded.

"I brought you break fast, by the way," Miriam said, pushing a tray of food onto Finnick's lap. He was grateful that she didn't talk more about his dream. He didn't want to think about it.

"What's this?"

"It's roasted beef and mango juice. I just cooked whatever it was that I bought yesterday."

"When did you buy these?" He was starting to eat his break fast, and was surprised to find that the food tasted amazing. He never thought that she could cook. He rarely found women cooked their own food. Since he was a kid, his family had servants to do that.

"Before you checked out from the hospital. I had them sent all of it here, as I figured I wouldn't be able to carry all the goods while helping you." Finnick nodded his head but said nothing more, and neither did Miriam. They enjoyed the silence until Finnick was done with his break fast.

"Thank you very much, Miriam," he said, wiping his mouth with a napkin. The blonde woman smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome. You like it then?" Miriam said, taking the tray from him.

"Like it? Are you serious? This is amazing. I've never ate anything this good in years. Not even the food in Capitol could beat this."

"Oh, Finnick, you're making me blush," Miriam laughed. She was heading out of his room when he called after her.

"Miriam?"

"Yes?"

"When can I train again?" This made the nurse turned around to face him.

"Train? For what?"

"I don't know... I just need to train. I've been training all my life, it's kinda a habit for me, I guess. I can't stand sitting still and do nothing forever."

Miriam pondered about it for awhile. Finnick could almost hear the gears in her head spinning, counting the days and whatever it was that she was thinking about. In the end, she said, "In a week. We need to be sure that your legs are strong enough to carry you."

Finnick wanted to protest, but Miriam glared at him, scolding him like a mother would to her ten year old son. It made him laughed. When she asked him why he laughed, he shook his head and merely followed her out to the living room. He hadn't had a good look over his house, and now that he did, he had to say that whoever it was the cleaned the house did a great job. There was a new TV in the living room, a coffee table in front of it, and comfortable-looking couches around it. The light from the TV lit the whole room when Miriam turned it on, the voices too loud for Finnick to comprehend. There was a little recap on what happened during the War, despite the fact that it happened months ago, and Finnick felt sick too sick to watch it. He offered to help Miriam to clean up backyard. But, before Miriam could respond anything, the telephone near the TV rang.

"Let me get it," Finnick said, being the closest toward the phone. He picked the phone up, turning off the TV manually, and greeted the caller.

"Hello, this is Fi – Jack Darkpine speaking," he said, mentally slapping himself. "Who is this?"

He was tempted to ram his head to the TV when he heard the person who talked from the other side of the line. Someone he was really scared to meet again, next after Annie.

"Darkpine? That's my mother's name."

It was _Katniss Everdeen_.

"I uh..." He was at lost for words.

"Who is this?" Katniss said. Finnick gulped and motioned Miriam to come closer.

"What happened?" Miriam asked.

"It's Katniss," Finnick whispered. Miriam nodded her head and grabbed the phone from Finnicks' hand. She took deep breaths, the lies she had planned together with Finnick and Cassie was ready in her head.

"Katniss," Miriam said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Mom. Who is that – "

"How's Peeta?"

"He's doing fine too, but I want to – "

"Tell Haymitch I said – "

"Mom, stop it!" Katniss almost yelled Miriam had to pull the phone away from her ear. "You're hiding something from me. Probably about that _Jack Darkpine. _Who is he, Mom? I heard people talking about him yesterday. Is he a family or something?"

"He's my brother's son," Miriam said. From the corner of her eye, she could see Finnick watching her anxiously, worry was shown clearly in his face. "When my parents divorced, my brother went to Four with my brother. I never heard of him anymore until a few months ago, when I met Jack in the Central Hosital in Capitol. Jack was part of the Rebellion. So, technically, he's your cousin."

There was a pregnant, uncomfortable silence until Katniss talked again.

"I didn't know I had a cousin," she said slowly.

"So did I," Miriam said curtly, not wanting to reveal more than was needed.

"Can I meet him, Mom?"

"Of course, but not – "

"Fine, I'll be there in a few hours."

"What? No! Katniss? Katniss!" The line went dead.

"What did she say?" Finnick said, sounding almost afraid. It felt like hours to him until Miriam answered his question.

"She said she wanted to come here."

* * *

Katniss stared at the phone in front of her, a frown etched on her face. She had a cousin. All her life, she didn't know that she had a cousin. Hell, she didn't even know her mother wasn't an only child. For the eighteen years she lived, she always thought that her family had no relatives at all. Come to think about it, there was a lot about her mother that she didn't know about. She wasn't aware how long she had been standing in her living room, staring at the phone absentmindedly, until Peeta came by her side, placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face him, and found his blue eyes looking in worry.

"What's wrong?" Peeta said in his typical gentle tone.

"Remember what people said yesterday?" Katniss said, not taking her eyes off his face.

"About what?"

"About my mother moving to Four with some guy she claimed to be her nephew?" It didn't take long for Peeta to remember about it. He helped Katniss to shrug the gossip aside.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"It's true. I just talked to my mother and she confirmed it. I have a cousin, Peeta. A cousin that I never knew existed until a few minutes ago."

"Oh wow..." Peeta breathed. "What do you want to do about it?"

"I need to see this person. I've to see him," she informed him, and dashed off to her room, preparing what she'd need to bring.

"You mean, you want to go right now?" Peeta asked, following Katniss.

"Yes. There was something in his voice that felt familiar to me. Cross that; his voice sounded _very_ familiar. It was like I've heard his voice somewhere."

"But you said you never knew him."

"Exactly. Isn't that weird?"

Katniss didn't wait for Peeta to answer. She took his hand and dragged him out of the house. It was still quite early and the train station wasn't filled with people yet. Not that it was a problem for her. She was, after all, _the _Katniss Everdeen; hero of the War. People would step aside for her about almost everything. If normal people needed fifteen minutes to buy tickets, she only need three. In no time, she was already heading to Four, to see her mother. Peeta didn't say anything all the way from Twelve to Four, and she was glad about it. She was quite nervous enough to see her mother _and _her cousin.

Once they reached Four, Katniss asked a girl, probably around fourteen, about where was the Odair residence. It pained Katniss to see the girl, thinking that had she been alive, Prim would be fourteen as well. She pushed away the feeling though, and focused on the address the little girl was telling her. Katniss thanked her and went off to said address. People around her stared at her, whispering and rudely pointing at her. She didn't mind it. After months, she had learned to ignore everything around her. It was good for her, because she got a little calmer. But, it didn't last long, especially when she saw the house that girl talked about. It was a simple house, but it no means small. In fact, it was probably bigger than Katniss' house in the Victors' Village.

"That's Finnick house?" Peeta muttered, earning a nod from Katniss.

"I guess..."

"It's really big."

Katniss said nothing more. She took a few deep breaths and knocked the door to the house. Her trained ears heard hushed whispers from inside the house, and there was a dull thud a minute later. Katniss was getting worried, wishing that she had her bow with her. The Hunger Games and the War still haunted her, and she couldn't help but to fear for her mother's safety. She could never forgive herself if she found out that someone killed her mother.

"Mom, are you alright in there?" Katniss called.

"Y-yes," came her mother's answer almost four minutes later. "I'm fine. I uh, I just dropped the frying pan. Just that."

"Are you sure? I heard you talked with someone." The door was finally opened, and Miriam Everdeen stood in front of her daughter. Katniss' heart clenched at the sight of her mother. She just looked so much like Prim.

"Hello, Katniss, Peeta," Miriam greeted warmly. "Come in, come in, kids. I'm sorry if the house is a bit messy. I just got here yesterday, and I haven't got time to clean up."

"It's okay, Mrs Everdeen," Peeta said. "It was our fault anyway, coming so suddenly without further notice. We should've informed you yesterday, or at least last night."

"Don't think too much about it," Miriam said, waving her hand in dismissal. She led the pair to the living room, where the TV was still blaring loudly. On the coffee table, there was a plate of cookies and a three cups of tea.

"It's really nice of you two to visit me," Miriam said when they all had been seated on the couch. Katniss and Peeta sat side-by-side while Miriam sat across them. "I missed you, Katniss."

"I missed you too, Mom," Katniss said softly. "How have you been holding up?"

"I'm doing fine, I guess. The work at the hospital keeps distracted."

"That's really good to hear..." Katniss heaved deeply before asking her mother the question that had been bugging her for the last few hours.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Katniss?"

"Where's my cousin?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Ooh, cliffy alert! :P Next chapter will be of the meeting from all POVs; Finnick's, Miriam's, Katniss' and Peeta's.

Thanks for reading and please review!

Amelia


End file.
